


Means to An End

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: "But as he carried on with his rough thrusts as per usual, Black Hat couldn't help but notice a small bit of disdain in his assistant's eyes. And for some reason, he couldn't brush it off. He craved the reactions of his partner, lived for moans and mewls of his plaything. So Flug just laying there and taking it? That wouldn't do at all. "(This one is getting more chapters!!)





	Means to An End

Something was off about this. 

Usually when he was ravishing his toy, utterly wrecking his insides, Flug responded with sharp, achingly, sickly adorable cries and gasps that made the soulless being's own insides flutter and tense in a way that was nearly unnatural for him. Feelings he couldn't comprehend or give a word to, but wouldn't admit to a mortal that he had felt them. 

But as he carried on with his rough thrusts as per usual, Black Hat couldn't help but notice a small bit of disdain in his assistant's eyes. And for some reason, he couldn't brush it off. He craved the reactions of his partner, lived for moans and mewls of his plaything. So Flug just laying there and taking it? That wouldn't do at all. 

After a moment or two of Black Hat continuing to thrust into Flug without restraint, digging his claws into the scientist's shoulders (which Flug usually adored), he finally huffed, falling back against the sheets as his tentacle like genitals retracted from inside his partner.  
Flug almost instantly responded, lifting himself off the bed, gravity causing the blood from fresh cuts to drip down his arms. The sight of how disheveled his assistant was, messy hair, sweaty cheeks brushed softly in red, the tips of his ears a bright crimson and the pooling red liquid trailing down his arms somewhat casually usually was a deliciously erotic sight to the abomination, but the soft look of want and almost sadness in Flug's eyes was enough to kill the mood. 

"Sir?" The scientist piped up, looking back at his boss with worry. "D-did I do something wr-wrong??" The shakiness in his tone was sickeningly adorable. "I'll do b-better if you keep going. I don't want to disappoint you, my lord." 

Gods, he used the title. He only used that title when they were alone. He was trying so hard to please his boss it was almost pathetic.

Black Hat let out another huff, cocking his head to the side. He didn't want to have this discussion. Or try to be empathic to his assistant's plight. But he definitely wouldn't be able to finish the way things were going now. He needed Flug to be enthusiastic, a blubbering, screaming mess, tears rolling his cheeks from the pain mixed in with the pure ecstasy of the exchange, again and again until he was satiated. Not just laying there like a lump on a log, occasionally letting out a groan or a moan with that sad look in his eye. Black Hat had half a mind to just scaring the poor man into giving him a reaction, but no. He needed the enthusiasm to be genuine. Though it literally sickened him, the two would need to have an *intimate* conversation.

Black Hat wanted to gag. 

The abomination rolled his eyes before looking back at Flug, still disheveled, still nearly irresistible if it wasn't for his lack luster reactions. He forced the words out, avoiding the urge to vomit. 

"Is there...rrrr...something troubling you, Doctor?" He forced out through clenched teeth, barely intelligible but he hoped that Flug understood him so he wouldn't have to repeat it. 

No such luck. 

The doctor snapped out of his momentary daze at the sound of his boss's voice. He turned toward him quickly, "What was that, sir?"

Black Hat audibly groaned, his non-existent stomach tying itself in knots. "IS THERE," He noticed he was yelling, before continuing, lowering his volume, "something bothering you....doc-! tor-!(?)" The last word was nearly hissed out as he was becoming increasingly annoyed with the situation. 

Flug's cheeks flushed slightly and his eye line darted to the nearby wall. "No-! Of course not-! I..." He looked back over at his boss with a (feigned) sensual expression. "I...absolutely adore what you do to me, s-sir." 

The scientist was a terrible liar, and if he didn't fess up soon Black Hat had half a mind to cut a hole in Flug's stomach and fuck the orafice. Not that it would satisfy him, and he'd be out a evil scientist (which are apparently really hard to come by nowadays! Especially ones as obedient and undyingly loyal as Dr. Flug Slys.), but just to spite him for thinking he can *lie* to his employer and his lord, like an insubordinate waste of flesh and bones. 

"Try again, Flug." Black Hat said scornly, raising an eyebrow. His patience was wearing thin. 

The assistant gulped, knowing that his boss saw through his charade. "You don't need to worry about m-me, sir!!" Flug sputtered, his hands waving back and forth frantically. "I'm fine, honestly!! Let's just get back to what we were doing. I'll do better, I promise." His hand reached forward and rested on Black Hat's knee, and he gave his boss a reassuring (but obviously fake) smile. 

Before Flug could pull away, his boss had a tentacle wrapped around his throat, causing him to jerk away and for his hands to frantically grasp at the appendage. But his weak attempts were fruitless against the abomination's tight grip. 

"How DARE you lie to me!" Black Hat hissed, his pointed teeth glowing a sickly green that his right eye echoed in color. "Not once, but TWICE! You sniveling, pathetic scientist! I am your boss, your lord, the reason you breathe and live because I granted MERCY on you though I could've killed you with the snap of my fingers." With the snap of his fingers, the grip on Flug's throat tightens, causing him to whine and for tears to pool on the corner of his eyes. 

"Talk. Or I'll reduce you to a pile of unrecognizable meat and bones." 

Funny how these insults and threats were usually what turned Flug on. 

Flug tried to speak, but all that came out were gags and sharps coughs. But when blood started to drip from his lips, Black Hat released him from the hold, but kept the tentacle near the scientist's face as a silent threat. 

After a moment of gasping for air and the color returning to his face, Black Hat regarded his assistant again. 

"Talk, Flug." He snapped, though more calmly than before. 

"I..." Flug responded hoarsely, coughing a bit before continuing, blood coming out in splatters. "I can't...sir..."

"SPEAK!" Black Hat demanded, glaring back his assistant. 

"Uh..." The scientist glanced away, twiddling his thumbs a bit. Whatever he was hiding must have been awfully embarrassing. He never lied to his boss for fear of reprimanding, so why should this be any different? What was so terrible that he had to *lie*?

"P-promise, promise you won't be upset?"

Black Hat scoffed at the request. "No. Tell me now." 

Flug sighed sadly. *Was worth a try...* Then with a confidence that the abomination had never seen in the young man before, he confessed. "You know how when we're *ahem* intimate, you like to talk down to me and make me feel like garbage, sir?"

Intimate. Ugh. 

"I prefer to call it ravaging or more crudely, fucking. And I believe you like being talked down to as well, doctor. But do go on." Black Hat responded almost matter of factly, giving the scientist a snide look. He almost couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Usually when they had these sessions at night, they came into the master bedroom, heated and lustful. Taking all the days frustrations out on each other, a mutualbeneficial relationship. Black Hat had a way to unleash his most cardinal desires and Flug had a release for his anger and frustration. It definitely improved morale. Flug worked the best and the fastest after a night session of being ravaged.  
Why was the doctor trying to *ruin* that??

"Well," Flug continued, his lip quivering in fear of retaliation of what was about to be said. "Maybe you could try..." His voice lowered to a near whisper, "complimenting...me?" 

Black Hat looked back in disbelief.  
"....pardon?"  
No anger in his tone, just confusion. 

Flug flinched, but spoke a bit louder, "I wouldn't mind praise sir. Please." His gaze returned to the sheets below them, tears rolling his down cheeks slowly, his whole body shaking. Black Hat could smell fear on him, stronger than usual. 

But no.  
No no no!!  
This wasn't supposed to love making or intimacy. Human concepts of affection and romance.  
It was supposed to be lustful, relentless, unreserved, and wrathful. A release. For both parties. Mutually beneficial.  
Why was he doing this?? Did Flug hate him that much?! How dare he soil this perfect and effective ritual with his human need for compassion and kindness?!

Sickening. Disgusting.  
Undeniably human. 

There was silence between the two. Black Hat contemplated anger for a moment. Slapping Flug back to his wits might have helped get things back in the right direction. Then there was the orifice fucking idea again, though Black Hat was more keen on penetrating his eye sockets now. But that wouldn't help. He knew Flug wouldn't drop this. This nightly occasion is soiled now, and the scientist knew it. He ruined it for his boss, and there was something almost diabolical about that. There was no going back, and Black Hat was pent up as it was. 

This was only for release, he told himself. And if this got his depraved, pathetic whiny Flug back, then he'd do it. 

After what seemed like a eternity, the abomination spoke. "What...would you have me do, doctor?" The words felt foreign and wrong in Black Hat's mouth. Him asking his assistant what he wants? Impossible. He was not that pathetic. But the scientist had him by the metaphorical balls. He wasn't cumming till Flug got what he wanted. 

Black Hat almost was proud of the scheme his assistant came up with. 

Flug looked back at his boss in disbelief, his eyes watering and wide. "You're as-asking me sir??" The eagerness and, ugh, cuteness of the tone in the scientist's voice made Black Hat cringe. 

 

"Yes." He responded shortly, through clenched teeth. "What do you want-?" 

A giddy expression came over his assistant's face, cutting through his tears effortlessly. "Are you sure??? Please don't be trying to trick me, sir!!" Flug squeaked out. 

"YES." Black Hat repeated, annoyance undeniably evident in his voice. "Tell me now, or I will destroy you." The abomination was losing his edge. Destroy you? Completely vague and not at all graphic enough. His sexual frustration must have been clouding his mind. 

 

Flug nodded obediently, before continuing, "Can I approach you, my lord?" 

Rotten tactic. Using that title to curry his boss's favor. The doctor had all this planned, weakening Black Hat's defenses with psychological warfare, feigning innocence just to get close to him. 

But, luckily for him, his employer was desperate. 

"You may." Black Hat granted him permission calmly, slightly jerking as he felt Flug's arms around him. But not grasping or scratching, just holding him. Gently. 

Gross. 

 

"I...thank you for the opportunity to be this close to you sir. In this manner, I mean." Flug nearly cooed, his hands caressing his employer's shoulders. "I know we have been this close, a lot, but not like this."  
He sighs softly and a now genuine smile appeared on his face. 

This was torture. Oh, Black Hat hated this and he wanted it to be over. There had to be another way to get that release. 

But then, he caught the scent of an intoxicating aroma, that nearly made him salivate. It was nothing like he had ever smelled before, especially like this. He loved the smell of Flug's fear, sweat and tears, yet this was leagues above even those. Sickeningly sweet but unbelievably irrestiable. He wanted more, No, NEEDED more. It seemed to radiate from Flug in his enamored state. Maybe if he kept going along with this, despite his repulsion to the intimate and romantic actions, the smell would get stronger. Maybe he could even taste it. 

Begrudgingly, Black Hat wrapped his arms around Flug, not at all hiding his sick expression. "Er...what now?" He groaned. 

Flug couldn't help but chuckle at his boss's surprisingly adorable demeanor. "Just.. say something nice about me. Anything. I know...I know it's hard, but just try, please?" 

 

"Are you going to say anything, guh, nice about me?"

The scientist smirked, "I say nice things about you all the time, sir. I think it's my turn."

Something about how Flug responded was as infuriating as it was arousing. But he was stuck in this position, in this loving, *intimate* position. 

Nice things about Flug, hmm? 

"I really like how scream when I'm fucking you." Black Hat purred. 

"I--!!" Flug was undeniably flustered, his originally flaccid shaft perking back up almost instantly, so quickly that Black Hat had to chuckle. 

"That's what you wanted to hear, right? That was rather easy, if I'm being honest." The abomination sneered. "I also *adore* how tight you feel when I'm inside you. How your walls clench around me, wanting to milk me for all I'm worth, how you want to be absolutely filled to the brim by your lord's coc--"

"Sir-!" Flug squeaked out, slightly pulling away, his face flushed. "While I appreciate your efforts, can the compliments not be so graphic in nature?!" 

Black Hat did a *tsk,tsk,tsk* shaking his finger at the scientist. "Beggars can't be choosers, Dr. Slys. I'm just speaking what comes to me naturally." 

"I understand that fully sir!" Flug nodded frantically. "But please, try something a bit...nicer?" 

 

A sigh escaped the abomination, finally giving in, but on his own terms. 

"I...hate you less...than most people." 

 

Flug smiled bashfully, a reaction that was as adorable as it was pathetic. "You...you really feel that way, sir?" 

That was all it took? The scientist's self esteem was so low that his boss threw out molded bread crumbs and he treated it like a five course feast. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. 

"Sure." Black Hat responded half heartedly, flinching when Flug's grip on him tightened suddenly. And then the delicious aroma from before returned, stronger and more potent. 

He was going to use it as incentive to keep going. They would back in business in matter of minutes and he would get his release he so desperately craved. 

Black Hat smirked, now more confident in his endeavors after realizing how pathetic the scientist really was. 

"I don't understand why you waste your time with that silly bag. Your scarring isn't *that* bad, in fact," Black Hat placed a hand on Flug's cheek. "It adds to your evil persona." Then gave Flug a toothy grin. 

"Oh...s-sir." Flug swooned, his body becoming more hot under his boss's touch. "I had no idea you felt that way..." He leaned in the rest his head against Black Hat's chest, sighing softly. 

The abomination snickered, then jerked. Something was grazing up against his groin, gently and steadily. His eyes darted down to notice Flug rubbing him up and down with his hands. 

Just a little more then. 

"Ngggh, while most of your inventions are more suitable for scrap, I have to admit that, ahh, some of them are least half useful." Black Hat moaned, nuzzling in the nape of Flug's neck before giving it a lick. 

The scientist tasted even better than he smelled. 

"My lord," Flug huffed, his voice taking on a breathy, desperate tone, "You can stop now if you'd like. I think I'm satisfied." 

"Oh, but doctor, I'm nowhere near satisfied." 

In one swift motion, Black Hat laid up against the headboard of the bed, wrapping a tentacle gently around Flug to position him on his boss's lap, wasting no time at all to re-enter his assistant with a low groan, Flug responding in turn with a sharp exhale, feeling a multitude of cold, slimy tendrils invade him. 

Something felt different about Flug's warm insides, though Black Hat couldn't determine what nor did he have time to. Maybe he could handle the complimenting thing more often if it meant feeling like this and getting to inhale that amazing aroma. 

Time to get serious. Time to pull out the nicest, most sincere compliments he could muster. If only just for the release. 

*Let's try a pet name.*

"Darling Flug..." Black Hat cooed with a sneer, repurposing a name that Dementia had used on him multiple times. "How is your skin still so supple even after I've ravaged it so many times?"  
He starts to move his hips up and down to encourage his partner to move. 

Flug obeys eagerly, moaning softly as he soaks in the attention that he oh so desperately desired from his superior. "I...ngh, really like being called that sir..." 

"Only the best for my brightest, most genius scientist." Black Hat had to stop himself from chuckling. Like he meant any of these things. 

"Oh, s-sir-!" Flug squeaked, gyrating a bit faster and rougher, the eagerness returning with a vengeance but somehow even stronger than it was before tonight. 

The abomination groaned, finally feeling the sparks of arousal and his genitals rubbing against every nook and cranny inside the pathetic scientist. And the scent returned, stronger than ever. He leaned in hungrily, licking from the crevice of Flug's chest to right under his ear. 

And it was over. 

 

Harshly, Black Hat grabbed a hold of Flug's hips, his talons digging into the flesh without reserve. The scientist howled, painful tears cascading down his cheeks, but he did not pull away. Instead he leaned forward, bravely hooking his boss into a kiss. (A very rare occurance in these sessions.) Flug expected resistance, but was shocked to feel his boss not only returning the kiss but eagerly doing so. His snake like tongue didn't push itself down his throat, but caressed his own. Flug moaned aloud, swearing that he could hear his boss react as well, before pulling away. 

 

Black Hat felt warm, soft almost. Something about that scent and taste of it, made him delirious. He didn't see a sniveling, pathetic human in front of him, but more, a scarred, loyal, kindred spirit. 

What was this feeling? 

Flug continued to move back and forth eagerly and without reserve, adorable pants and whines spilling out of him as he carried on. Blood dripped from his hips, sweat pooled over body, glistening against the soft light of the moon that poured in from the window. His hair, long, messy nearly white in color, stuck against his shoulders. His tongue hung helpless over his bottom lip as he panted like a dog in heat. 

He was gorgeous. 

Black Hat pulled Flug in closer, licking his chest, rolling his tongue over the scientist's nipples gently. He cried aloud in response, holding his boss's head in place, too delirious to question what was happening, opting to just enjoy the soft moment. Though he could have sworn he heard the beast purr,

"You're beautiful."

Before finding himself on his back, his sweaty skin clinging to the silken sheets below him. Black Hat didn't miss a beat, slamming himself inside his partner with a vicious growl and a wicked grin, his claws mercilessly digging into the still fresh cuts on Flug's shoulders. Each thrust earned a sharp gasp or shrill moan from the scientist, which Black Hat soaked in as he offered no reserve to his assistant. 

Not that he would've asked for any. 

Another surprise, as Black Hat pulled Flug against chest, pushing deeper inside but also getting as close as possible to his lover. And also, feeling the scientist's throbbing cock against his lower abdomen.  
His hand shot below, grabbing a hold of Flug's shaft, causing him to jerk slightly. He started to stoke, steadily but with force, in time to his thrusts. 

The reaction was delicious. Not only did Flug's noises somehow raise in octave, his walls tightened around Black Hat's tendrils.  
It wouldn't be too long now, especially since he had killer line that would throw the scientist over the edge, beautifully.

 

The abomination slowed his movement, putting as much force into each push inside. It gave him a moment to admire his handiwork, the absolutely wrecked Flug, covered in sweat, blood, and a tear stained face. His hand continued to move at a faster rate, Black Hat tightening his grip around his assistant's cock. Flug was becoming hoarse now, his noises reaching a pitch only dogs could hear. 

Black Hat leaned in, pushing himself deeper in the process to whisper probably the most sappy, disgusting, heartfelt and diabolical thing he could ever say to get the best reaction out of the pathetic scientist. 

"I'm glad you're a part of my life, doctor. I'm so proud of you." 

But little did he know, Flug had him beat. By a long shot. 

Flug groaned loudly, feeling himself nearing climax as his walls clenched around his boss's tendrils. Black Hat let out a sharp moan in response, now thrusting in and out of Flug a full force, tossing the poor man around like a rag doll, slamming into him mercilessly.

"S-sir!! I'm go-gonna--!!"

Then as per usual, Flug flung himself upwards, his body quaking as his cock painted both their stomachs white. For a moment, everything around him sparkled and glistened, the pure ecstasy dulling the logic centers of his brain. And in a shrill, nearly pained voice, he called. 

"I l-love you--!!!"

 

Black Hat nearly puked as he finally felt his release, the timing couldn't have been more wrong. He felt himself empty inside his assistant, Flug giving a soft, weak moan as the cold, vicious fluid coated his insides and spilled out of him onto the sheets.  
His eyes popped open not more than a second later, squeaking out an,

"I'm sorry-!!!"

But Black Hat wasn't sure how to respond. He sat there, dumbfounded. 

"Sir, if you don't feel the same I--"

Flug was interrupted by a sharp kiss, and a quick flick with his employer's tongue grazing the inside of his mouth, before pulling away. 

"Not a word." Is all he said. Not angry or demanding, calmly. 

"Sir?" Flug tried to respond, but Black Hat put a finger to his lips. 

 

The two stared back at each other for moment, before Black Hat turned around, facing the other way. 

"You're dismissed, Flug." He called. Still in a calm tone. 

There a soft pair of footsteps walking away, before a door closed behind them. After he was alone, Black Hat collapsed onto the bed, not only physically but emotionally spent. The scent of the act that occurred hung heavy in the massive bedroom. And instead of making him feel proud of his deeds, it only made Black Hat feel confused and disgusted. 

"Why did you have to ruin it..." He sighed, his assistant's confession ringing in his mind. "It was perfect...and you ruined it. You pathetic scientist..."

This could never be the same, and despite the fact that the two usually slept the best after these nightly sessions,  
Neither was sleeping a wink tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. Smut ficlet writing at 3 am in the morning. For a fandom I've never written for before. Oh boy.  
> I just really like this ship okay
> 
> (Soft update. This fic is getting more chapters but I'm not sure at what date. Just yesterday one of my little kitties, Lilly, started acting really off. She's not eating, drinking, and barely moves. I really want to continue this and I'm very passionate about it, my mind is just only on her right now. I think I know what's about to happen, and I'm just preparing myself for it. Thank you so much for your support. :))


End file.
